


blessed by the midnight's hand

by sagurr



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagurr/pseuds/sagurr
Summary: Aphelios is a greatly respected figure among his people. The powerful lunari that took care of his comrades, mounting the lonely roads of Targon and keeping the grounds safe while the moon is up high. He's been assigned to explore the dangerous grounds of Ionia's growing underground criminal world, and free the captured Lunari that we're being held against their will for various observations of their religion and forced into total submission to the Ionian pit - granting fellow members strength of the moon's light and using their beliefs as nothing more but business tools. He underestimates the strength of the pit's feared leader, however.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	1. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright - another fic let's get it  
> this one is actually heavy on plot, so it will be a slow build and unfortunately no feral smut until the later chapters :(  
> i want it to focus on the development of their feelings, since it's practically an enemies to friends to lovers scenario. i cannot say much since it will give certain plot details away oops.
> 
> WARNING: this does contain clear non-con/rape elements as the tags read. it describes aphelios' resistance and hatred in the moment so if that's not your cup of tea or perhaps a trigger please do not read this fic.
> 
> maybe a note but english is not my first language. i also dont have any beta readers, so i correct mistakes on my own and reread the chapters a dozen of times. i consider myself mostly fluent but i do mess up, so i apologize! i'll try to update frequently and not leave you guys waiting too long, but no promises since i might catch myself stuck in a busy schedule on certain days/weeks :[
> 
> enjoy!

It's been going on for months now.

The fellow Lunari people were being targeted all the way from Ionia's depths of criminal rings and underground deals, their religion used as a tool to grant the foul members strength and their own minds easily manipulated into the business by family or death threats that would follow disobedience. Alune had been begging her brother not to do it, not to risk his own head and make a move which would essentially put the remaining people's lives at risk. The Solari had been preying on their tribe for so long now, carefully observing and ensuring an upcoming war that would erase the entire ancient organization once and for all. Though they did have their soldiers who were actively protecting their territory, Aphelios was one of their best, reaching Diana's level and proving crucial to their religious order.

What else could he possibly do, then? Allow his people to be taken from their homes and used for Ionia's immoral purposes? Allow this madness to continue until they were weakened to the very core, vulnerable to the Solari's blood hungry army? Aphelios couldn't imagine being left with so much blood on his hands. Couldn't deal with the tons of guilt that would crush his spirit to see a massacre of his own kind happen in near sight.

"Brother, I assure you... You don't have to do this." Aphelios heard Alune's worried voice echo over his shoulder, already envisioning her frowning features from the sheer concern that rang in her tone. "We'll find other ways. We'll... think of something, we always do." She continued, on and on despite the knowledge of Aphelios' current location being far from the mountain he called home.

He was on the Ionian grounds, pale skin illuminated by the moonlight that kept his connection with Alune strong and stable. The sun interrupted much of their shared power, therefore Aphelios took the daytime to rest during this never ending trip. He slept through the warm hours, either paying for a room inside a nearby cozy inn or settling under a tall tree's shadow, far from the city and people in general. If anything, he'd been purposely avoiding encounters with other beings that were not animals or insects, going down paths known for their lonely nature. The occasional stays inside inns or inevitable transportation across lakes and rivers were exceptions, though.

 _I'm near it. I think._ Aphelios thought, the remark audible only to Alune. He heard her exhale a tired sigh.

"Aphelios... It's impossible. You can't... You can't do that on your own, you know you can't." To that Aphelios just shook his head, brows furrowed as his foot stomped onto the grass below. "Let's just... wait for Diana. You said there were countless Ionian inns nearby, right? You could wait for her, and the rest of our army, it'll-"

 _We have no time left to waste, you know that, sister._ Aphelios responded sadly. He brought out his neatly folded map, turning it accordingly and double checking whether his positioning and location were even accurate. The red X confirmed his thought, making him crouch to the ground as his hand tapped along it. Eventually his fingers sensed a strong magical barrier, sending Alune a seemingly silent _now_ which made his palm glow, a clicking noise opening up a narrow passage that led underground.

It was too late to back out now. Aphelios was trained well enough to handle several people coming at him at once, so far confident with this assigned mission.

 _You know I promised everyone, Alune._ He frowned further in thought. _We don't even know where Diana is, but she'll send help soon. She said so. I'll collect information until then, I've got enough protection charms on me to stay concealed._ He tried his best to reassure, but he knew his twin all too well. Nothing will stop her worries, and he supposed that this time she _truly_ had a reason for her short lectures and saddened expressions.

He moved his head over the dark entrance, inhaling the fresh air that surrounded one last time before turning around and crawling down legs first. The steps were ladder-like, the space still incredibly narrow even for his lean frame. The opening above was sealed once more, leaving him in complete darkness. Alune acted quickly, granting Aphelios a spark of light that emitted from the two weapons seated on his back.

It took around three minutes, but eventually his feet met the ground again, the tunnels remaining pitch black. Alune's light began flickering, Aphelios stopping in his tracks.

"-phelios? Can yo- me?" He quirked a brow. "Somet- hing's interrupting our- -nnection. I can't-" And just like that, Aphelios felt Alune's presence leave his side. Static.

 _Alune?_ He tried regardless. _Hello?_ Nothing. A heavy sigh escaped him as he was slowly feeling bits of panic creep in - though he stayed collected, continuing forward and using his hand to feel the wall beside him for any unexpected curves or turns he must take.

Eventually, he reached the lighter area, eyes widening at distant voices which made him duck back into the darkness.

"Have you not seen what hell that guy went through earlier? He's lucky he made it out alive." Aphelios managed to catch the entire conversation, taking only a few steps forward but staying cautious not to test his luck.

"Yeah, kinda feel bad for him. The boss really has been ruthless, but I'd like to see _you_ react with ease after being ordered to kill a person you know is innocent." Short silence followed, Aphelios' heartbeat pounding against his chest. "What has gotten _into_ you, man?" The first man spoke again, then continued, "It was a fucking _Lunari._ You know, one of the psychos that worship the moon or whatever. They've been brought here with _one_ single task and they fail to deliver."

Hearing such claims made Aphelios physically sick. His stomach twisted in disgust, anger causing his fists to clench tight. He didn't dare move, yet.

"Shut it." He was having trouble keeping up with who was who, but he knew which side he stood on here. "Nah, man. No way. You've gone soft. Way too soft for this business."

"Just shut _up._ Gods, you talk way too much." And that seemed to be the end of it, all Aphelios heard next was the faint jingle of keys and and a lock clicking open. It was too dangerous to peek over the wall, Aphelios' feet temporarily growing into roots and body freezing in place.

What sounded like the clanking of chains struck his attention back on the supposed guards nearby, brows raising and eyes blowing wide at the weak "No, please..."

"Alright. Come on, up, up. Gotta get going." One of the men pulled on the chains of a restricted Lunari, the pale man's body trembling as it fought back. "Come the _hell_ on, old man, just one of your prayers for today. You ain't got much work, so behave. You're doing it for a good cause." 

A good cause? What a joke.

Two guards. Currently Aphelios couldn't sense anyone else, though he _was_ having trouble detecting foreign auras as something seemed to be blocking outside magic from travelling inside; hence Alune's failed connection to him.

He made a run for it.

Aphelios quickly stepped forward, swiftly reaching for the flamethrower that hung from his back and firing a few shots at his targets. The guards were caught off guard, one of them easily falling over while the other quickly reached for his sword. Aphelios spun on one foot, kicking the weapon out his opponent's hand with the other before quickly dashing forward and knocking him out. While one was down, the other tried getting up, though was cut short of his attempt as Aphelios easily delivered another kick to the head to send his consciousness out.

A bit breathless, Aphelios hurried to the Lunari man, who sat back in complete shock.

Due to his lack of speech, Aphelios could only nod reassuringly with a friendly smile as he crouched to free him from the chains.

"You... You are Aphelios! The mighty marksman I've only heard rumors about! How-"

Aphelios raised a single index finger to his lips, silencing the bruised figure before him as he shot one bullet at the metal chain to melt it undone. He got back up to his feet, helping the first survivor stand. He was noticeably beat up, fresh cuts and untreated wounds scattered all around his body. The clothes he wore were of poor material, too, dirty and torn. They kept his people as slaves, chained them like dogs and used as they pleased.

They were making fun of the Lunari. They were making fun of Aphelios' roots, his beliefs, his comrades. They were mocking the less fortunate.

"Stop right where you stand!" He heard the noise of armor clanking as the guard inside it marched forward, a few following up behind as they hurried down the tunnel. Aphelios acted quick, throwing the man's arm around his neck and almost carrying him across the grounds. For a quick moment he stopped, taking the Lunari's hand and watching with furrowed brows as light sparked between their palms. It was the same spell Alune had granted Aphelios for the opening above, created based on the information Diana sent them back when she was inspecting the territory from outside.

He lightly pushed the first victim forward, pointing up and turning back around to give him time to escape. The guard soon came close, one yelling as he waved his metal spear in Aphelios' direction. Though he ducked, it still caught onto his cheek, blood dripping out the fresh opening as he pulled his firethrower forward. He fired multiple shots, dodging whatever he could in a space so small before eventually being kicked in the shin so hard he fell over. His weapon dropped with him, out of reach, hands soon restrained by one large figure while the rest looked above. The exit had briefly opened, though it took little until it was sealed shut again.

He was out of bullets on one weapon, couldn't reach for the other. He couldn't call for Alune's help, desperately praying inaudible _Alune, Alune..._ just to be met with no answer at all.

Aphelios screwed up. Severely, _really_ badly, and it hadn't even been twenty minutes since his arrival.

"Take a look at this freak," One of the guards crouched right in front of Aphelios' face, metal arm reaching to squeeze his cheeks and tilt his head upward. "Pale as the moon itself. Don't tell me they sent _this_ guy to save the day." The group collectively barked out in laughter, chilly fingers moving up Aphelios' forehead and tangling around his raven locks, gripping and pulling a handful of hair; which made the marksman inhale sharply. "I almost feel bad that you're being delivered straight to the Boss' room because, let me tell you, he is _never_ happy to hear the pit's got an intruder."

And oh, how obvious the sweet satisfaction in this man's tone was. He was practically feeding on Aphelios' misery, wishing he could do the honors and assign the Lunari a punishment with his own two hands. A palm was pressed back onto his forehead, and Aphelios felt himself losing consciousness bit by bit. His eyes drooped, a row of chuckles falling into complete silence before he was out of it, body limp and likely carried away from the cells.

Was it worth it, though? Was letting one survivor go worth his entire plan falling apart before he even officially followed any steps? He knew that they couldn't simply send soldiers his way like it was nothing. He knew Diana would need time to organize their people and assign everyone an appropriate task so the next mission _could_ have the potential of succeeding, yet... Aphelios didn't know how long that would take. Diana was not even in Targon right now, nobody knew where she took off to and when she did - Chances that anybody would be able to contact or locate her precisely were low.

Aphelios' mind remained empty, dark.

He failed, although he promised.

He promised.


	2. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> publishing two chapters at once because i wanted to separate stuff lol. if you couldn't tell i absolutely adore my man mordekaiser.

It was hard to keep track of time when you were knocked out cold, and especially when you're being kept underground. Aphelios was practically useless without Alune's power. Though he had two remaining weapons on him, they had limited ammo, and were most definitely taken away by now. One was dry of bullets too.

He finally felt himself regaining consciousness, noctum's presence still within him though its numbing effect had... oddly worn off. That usually didn't happen, or rather, it _shouldn't_ happen. 

Despite his effort to blink his eyes open, he registered a piece of cloth tied around them, brows furrowing in confusion as his body squirmed. He was seated, arms tied behind his back with a bruising rope and legs chained together. The room around him was eerily silent for a while, though he felt eyes on him, and in such a vulnerable position it was incredibly unnerving.

Though he felt it coming, Aphelios was still startled when his hair was gripped tight once more, pulled on harshly to throw his head back. "You know," Aphelios' next breath was momentarily paused, held back inside his throat. "Usually, I'd kill any intruder the moment they are presented to me, but I have to admit you _are_ quite impressive." A deeper voice spoke, its source revealing the man's face was inches from the restrained Lunari's ear.

"I mean, you beat my guys, _and_ you manage to set a prisoner free? Wow, I've never seen someone last that long and do so much on my territory." The painful grip had finally loosened, allowing Aphelios to breathe. His body tensed again when a broad palm returned to his throat, wrapping around it and gradually squeezing tighter. It had only gotten mildly uncomfortable before the foreign thumb explored his pale features and traveled to his lips. The tip pressed against them, Aphelios resisting its entrance and turning his head to the side. At that, he was once more grabbed by both cheeks, the gesture clearly indicating a spike of anger.

"I'm being nice to you. Merciful." It continued. "I'm granting you such privilege no other visitor would've been treated with, so stay fucking still. Do not test your luck." Aphelios pursed his lips, pausing for a moment before spitting in the supposed boss' face.

A moment went by.

Then another, silence following.

Aphelios' heart was racing, body suddenly filling with sheer panic.The blindfold only worsened his fear, every new breath coming out shaky as he froze in place.

Suddenly he felt the hand return to his throat, clearly harsher as Aphelios began coughing and gasping for air. His body trembled violently, hands desperately pulling and tugging, _trying_ to break free from the rope that had already torn his skin where it sat against. His chest hurt, the muscles in his stomach twisting and turning as he struggled. Sett wasn't letting go. He held onto the pale neck until Aphelios' face was drained of the little color it naturally had, sharp teeth clenched as his lips twitched into a smirk. Aphelios' jaw hung open, tears finally spilling as his limbs weakened, vision black in the corners, and only then was he let go. He slumped into the chair, coughing up the irritation left within his throat and gasping to stay awake.

His face had been moved upward by his chin, blindfold pulled off to reveal the vastayan set of short, wolf-like ears and a scarred face, threatening golden eyes staring through him. Aphelios felt like prey, cornered by its predator and waiting to be devoured. Sett's momentary flash of a sadistic smirk had fallen off his face long ago, replaced with traces of whatever visible fury had occured.

"You dare spit on me." The boss spoke, eyes piercing right through Aphelios. "You fucking dare spit on me." He repeated, thumb and index finger squeezing the already red and blue skin before him. "I could've killed you, I could've squeezed your fucking throat and watched you suffocate in my grip. You know how many people died a similar way in my presence?" Hatred swirled around his bitter words. "You know _how_ many people have left with twisted limbs for daring to do as little as look at me wrong? And yet, here you are, spitting in my damn face?"

Aphelios had been rocking in and out of complete consciousness, vision doubling everything in sight. "I know who you are. I could ruin your entire village. I could murder all your remaining people, because oh, trust me, I know entire groups that would be willing to partake," A shiver shook through the Lunari. "I could _ruin_ you, Aphelios. I could absolutely destroy you, and everything you love, so do _not,_ " Sett went on, pausing for a split moment, "test me."

He was released from the grip, head instantly falling and neck sore all over. Sett's fingerprints remained on his skin, the pale canvas bruising far too easily. Aphelios might've been one of the most powerful marksmen of Targon, yet his features were _so_ delicate, ridiculously prone to marks after whatever fight or violent encounter. Alune would always insist on patching him up after he was back home, he's learned to read her like an open book judging only by the tone used when she offered help.

All of a sudden he felt a hand on his thigh, Sett giving it a light squeeze which made Aphelios awaken the slightest. "This will be your room." The door opened, and he heard heavy footsteps fill the room, a mass of metal present as Sett stood straight. The boss was _huge_ , and the masked guard was still thrice his size. "Look after him." He whispered on his way out, Mordekaiser responding with a nod. "He can't seem to talk. Watch out for body language." The boss added, finally out of the area, on his way to do whatever a leader of a criminal pit had on his schedule.

Aphelios was still tied up, throat sore and cheeks somewhat wet. His eyes were puffy as they shifted upward, observing the tall, broad, metal armor that towered over him even from a short distance. He held a mace, a faint glow emitting from the center of its armor. The Lunari tried tugging on his rope, whimpering as he remembered the fresh wound that circled either wrist.

He looked up at the newly introduced guard, opening his mouth but no sound passing through. He tried indicating the discomfort of the harsh rope behind, nudging his head in its direction. It caught Mordekaiser's attention.

"I cannot untie you, mortal. If you keep struggling, you'll only do more harm." A deep voice echoed throughout the room, its figure frozen in place. Aphelios rolled his eyes at that, continuing regardless, to which Mordekaiser stepped forward. "Stop." The clanking of metal startled him, his weight evident in the thuds of his footsteps. It was difficult to read the guard's exact emotion, as its face had only been a horned helmet of some sort. It didn't take long for Aphelios to start wondering whether this guy even had a physical body in there or not.

The Lunari kept staring up into the faint glow of supposed eyes, so long that Mordekaiser had been getting irritated. At first he said nothing, but as Aphelios refused to take his eyes off him, he felt the need to speak. "What do you want?"

Aphelios tilted his head in a questioning manner, obviously having a lot to say but no voice to express his curiosity. He nodded his head in Mordekaiser's direction, who turned his head to the marksman. "Me?" He tried communicating, unusual for his nature, and Aphelios confirmed with a motion of his head. "Who am I?" More nods. "You truly are a pain. It's none of your business, now, is it?"

A shrug of Aphelios' shoulders, and more stares. Mordekaiser had had it. "Lord of the living and the dead. God of my own realm, light years away from this filthy place." It earned him a raised brow from Aphelios. "The boss of this pit and I have signed a contract. My service for the deceased Lunari. Their souls are sent to my realm." At that, Aphelios' heart dropped. "Frankly, I do not care whether you are aware of this information or not. I am no guard, I serve no one. I can leave this place as I please, though this is such an impeccable opportunity to gather more souls." 

Aphelios had once more felt his blood turn cold. The hatred he felt for this place, for its boss and wrongdoings enlarged his rage. Made his usual tame self want to break free from all chains and slice every throat that dared mock his people, chop any hand that tortured innocent beings and end whatever life made another one living hell.

"S-" The marksman tried, noctum still present but its effect had been wearing off. "So- S... So... oo?" He managed, and though Mordekaiser had no physical face, the way his helmet tilted to the side indicated his puzzled reaction. "Soo? Souls?" He tried deciphering, and Aphelios hesitantly nodded. "Yes." A simple answer, until more had been attached to it. "You are not aware that many are drained of their power to their last breath? Their screams continue even in my realm. Their suffering so great it echoes even in their afterlife. I've never seen anything like it."

Something inside Aphelios' chest clenches tight, eyes stinging with the familiar feel of incoming tears. They were not only used, but tortured. Massacred when their prayers drained them of all power and thrown underground without an ounce of respect. They were enslaved, chained like rabid animals and parted from their families.

_I hate him._

Aphelios thought as his head fell forward.

_I hate him. I hate him so much._

"I pity you, Aphelios. To some extent, I truly do." Mordekaiser's clawed hand gripped Nightfall, twisting it slightly as he lifted it toward the chained figure. A familiar glow surrounded them, Aphelios drowning inside the dark realm. Voices called from all directions, the space seemingly infinite as his eyes widened in horror. Souls were all around. Most could not be seen, but Aphelios sensed a number of familiar auras. Auras that reminded of... home. People that he considered family.

He shook his head, looking up at Mordekaiser and pleading for it to stop through his hurt expression. It came to an end, the realm's walls falling down which returned them to the pit's room.

"They're calling for you." Mordekaiser spoke. "Begging. Begging to be released. Some do not realize they're truly dead."

Aphelios had let a few tears slip down his red cheeks, a migraine pressuring his skull.

He failed. He failed everyone.

He failed the Lunari, he failed Alune. He put his entire religion at risk, left his dearest sister unprotected, alone. Aphelios felt weak. So, foolishly weak, ashamed of his actions, desperate to disappear into the abyss and never return.

It felt like he never truly improved. He's spent so much time working on his skills, mastering each and every weapon Alune created for him, practised even in the draining sun rays only to become stronger, to be the name his people would associate with a savior. A strong Lunari.

"Sett will be returning in a few hours." _Sett._ So that was the monster's name. "Frankly, I do not care about you, or anyone for that matter. Human tears disgust me." Loud thuds were made audible once more, Mordekaiser unlocking the door and sliding whatever chain had been left attached. "I'll stand outside. Calm yourself. I don't think he'll be in the greatest mood when he comes back." 

Whatever the hell that meant.

Aphelios shifted his head up, shifting for the other to hear. "Ch..." More clanking of metal.

He was certain that would've gotten him an eye roll if Mordekaiser had a pair of those. He was told not to loosen the ties, but then again, Mordekaiser had no ruler. _He_ made his own rules.

The iron giant approached, the chains so tiny against his wide claw like fingers, releasing Aphelios of all restraints. He had been weakened, anyway. His power was useless with such strong barriers and magic circles cornering him at once. Soon enough it was only him, looking at his badly torn wrists and wincing upon experimentally tracing along the wounds.

The room might've seemed fancy and well decorated for a literal prison cell, but Aphelios figured it was part of the illusion. He was unsure of Sett's exact plans that were set in store, but was almost certain none could be good. 

He reached the king sized bed, sitting down and leaning forward with his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He was stripped of all power, already bruised and worn. 

_I don't think he'll be in the greatest mood when he comes back._

Aphelios tried to make sense of the heads up, though the only logical conclusion could be that he was about to become Sett's new punching bag. How convenient, truly. He had been through many, thick and thin fights but this was sheer humiliation. A clear presence of power imbalance, Sett towering over Aphelios in all contexts that could apply.

He crawled up on top of the king sized bed, curling into himself and shivering as negative thoughts grasped his mind. The incoming headache lulled him to sleep, whispering through the currently nonexistent connection a low _Lune..._ his sister would've heard, had she been present, before his consciousness slipped away from reach.

*

Aphelios' nap is interrupted at the sound of muffled arguing coming through the door. It takes him a moment to shake his head out of whatever dream took place inside it prior to the scene unfolding outside, opening his eyes momentarily.

"I fucking _told_ you not to untie him. I don't care if he was tired, or whatever your excuse is, while you're on my grounds you listen to _me_ , Mordekaiser. Remember who is in charge of the Lunari." Sett lectured in an angered tone, though his speech felt oddly slurred. "You _serve_ me for the souls. Listen to what I say, or I'm cutting our deal off."

Brief silence. Almost as if Mordekaiser was holding back.

"Of course." He replies bitterly, something mocking in his tone.

Though Sett had beaten many into the ground and painted his knuckles red on every duel, Mordekaiser _was_ a mass of iron weighing Gods know how much, and even the widely known beast man bastard had his limits.

The door opened suddenly and loudly, making Aphelios jump slightly though his eyes remained closed - despite the half vastayan fighter's presence. Sett stumbled back into the closed door, reeking of alcohol and nicotine from the short distance that parted the two.

He took unsteady steps closer, reaching the bed and dropping on its edge. Aphelios had desperately been trying to pretend he's still asleep, but it did not stop Sett's calloused hands from exploring the burning skin underneath the fabric.

It was then that Aphelios tried resisting, pushing Sett's hands down, or at least trying to as the man wouldn't budge. "So, you're awake." The deeper voice whispered, leaning over the pale figure as his lips traced down his purple marked cheeks.

Aphelios turned his face sideways, trying to escape the drunken pair of lips that kissed down his neck and over the bruises still evident from earlier. Sett moved over him some better, his knee pressing between the Lunari's legs while his hands traced imaginary paths all over his chest. 

No. Not like this. Not to _him._

It had been a secret Aphelios always kept to himself. His virginity. Because of his constant missions and a clear difficulty in communication with others, it was hard to find that special someone. Genders showed no boundaries to him, and was open to either side of the spectrum, but God he'd rather choose _any_ other option just not this man. This monster that regardless of time and place forever reeked of innocent blood.

He shook his head, continuing to fight against the grasp while Sett bared his teeth, sharp canines creating hickeys all around the presented canvas and decorating it with a picture Aphelios didn't want. He felt dirty. He wanted any mark or sign that belonged to Sett off his body.

Still, Sett continued. One of his fingertips circled around his nipple until he began pinching and pulling on it, making Aphelios squirm and whine lowly. Gradually his erection grew under the pressure of Sett's knee, making him wince and shift to lessen it. He couldn't say anything. He had no way of audibly resisting the half vastaya, who was too intoxicated to register his pushing and squirming as resistance. Just where has this man _been?_

He felt a large hand travel south, cupping the hardening shaft which made Aphelios release a lewd noise. He didn't want it. His body was burning up, practically on fire but he didn't _want_ what was being offered.

Sett continued.

He lifted the Lunari's shirt and took over one of his nipples with his mouth, sucking and nibbling while his hand worked with the clothed dick in hand. "Fuck," Sett whispered, groaning lowly against Aphelios' chest in... Pain?

The man sat back on his knees, hands reaching up for his head. A headache?

Aphelios looked up at him through teary eyes, cheeks crimson and breaths heavy. What the hell?

Sett shifted which once more pressed his knee against Aphelios' sensitive parts, making the Lunari moan and throw his head back. That seemed to be enough to gather Sett's attention back on him, smirking sadistically as he looked down at the prize beneath him. "Right... How could I allow a damn migraine to interrupt my treat?" He leaned back over the body, hands working to pull Aphelios' pants down.

He pressed his index finger against Aphelios lower lip. "Suck."

Aphelios resisted, shaking his head left and right to escape it, which made Sett deliver a sharp slap to his ass. " _Suck._ "

Eventually the pale boy obliged, muscles tired of fighting against this _massive_ figure on top of him, his tongue poking out experimentally before he took the digit inside his mouth. As much as he hated the sensation, Aphelios let his tongue swirl around them, coating the fingers that were double the size of his own with saliva. Sett took them out when he deemed appropriate, tips circling around Aphelios' hole.

Beats of silence pass before Sett finally pushes them forward, passing the stubborn ring of muscle, making Aphelios groan in pain first. As they began thrusting in and out, the motion repeating several times, it morphed into bearable discomfort - to straight up pleasure. Aphelios released all kinds of sounds despite his effort to keep it down, hips twitching and eyes widening when Sett's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Found it." He heard Sett whisper through hooded eyes, abusing the freshly discovered sweet spot with the two of his fingers. At some point, he inserted a third, but Aphelios was suffocating with lust and the need to cum that he only registered it for a split second.

He looked up at Sett pleadingly, his pale hand crawling down to reach for his aching cock only to have it pinned back beside his head.

"Nuh-uh. You cum only with permission, also no touching yourself, bunny." It drove Aphelios insane.

His path to sweet release had suddenly been cut short as a call for "Boss," echoed through the locked door. Sett paused, Aphelios recognizing a spark of fear flash through those golden orbs. "What do you want?"

"Sir... It's bad," The voice continued, Sett's fingers leaving Aphelios' hole which made the Lunari sigh softly. "It's not enough, it keeps spreading-"

"I'm coming, calm _down._ " Sett quickly disappears into the nearby bathroom to wash his hands, leaving the room in a rush, supposedly following the owner of the shaky voice.

It keeps spreading? It's bad? What is this, a modern bubonic plague outbreak?

Aphelios is left alone on the large bed, his cock still hard against his stomach. His tip was leaking with precum, fingers twitching as they slowly reached down.

_No touching yourself, bunny._

Aphelios wrapped his hand around his shaft, back arching as he moaned at the friction. It began pumping with a firm grasp, closing his eyes while the knot inside his stomach grew. His hips shifted once more as he released his load all over himself, spilling over his stomach and coating his palm white. He was left in silence, the only noise in the room being his own breathless panting.

_I hate him. I despise him._


	3. Unspoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for this chapter: moderate descriptions of violence.
> 
> tbh i just want to get to the Good Stuff aka fluff already, so you might catch bits and pieces of that here and there. can't help myself sometimes lol.
> 
> i've been searching far and wide but i just can't find sett's official height and such, though judging by his champion spotlight he seems Huge and i'll use that to my advantage. i've found aphelios is 6 foot so let's say... sett could very easily be over 7 feet tall. honestly i Always think of sett as this Massive man so suffer with me.
> 
> enjoy <3

Aphelios didn't get to see Sett the rest of the night after that odd call which thankfully lured his attention elsewhere. He was still visibly distressed after the unexpected event, after around thirty minutes of Sett's absence and thirty agonizing minutes of laying in his own fluids Aphelios had gotten up and approached the narrow bathroom. He turned the faucet on and tried washing off as much of his seed as possible, his skin an easy part though clothes still stained. He had to take his coat off, dirty from not only his own cum but also the narrow tunnels he came down from.

The rest of the night Aphelios spent awake. Dark circles underlined his tired eyes as hours went by. At some point he tried knocking on the door, remembering that iron giant had mentioned once he'd guard from outside, but got no response. Didn't even hear any movement on the other side, which awakened an urge to twist the still knob. Unsurprisingly it was locked.

After that he sat down on the bed, legs crossed as he frowned and called for Alune. Begged, nearly cried for his sister, but his stubborn self fought against tears. He fell so low. _He_ was supposed to be Alune's protector, _he_ was supposed to look after his dear twin sister, yet here he was - bawling to do as little as hear her voice. Longing to feel her presence, feel the breeze of her ghostly form wrap its arms around him and whisper soft words of comfort. It's okay, Aphelios. It will be over soon. Sometimes Aphelios would return from overwhelming missions and refuse to share any details, certain encounters with helpless children serving their foul parents or a gruesome execution - Alune would sense Aphelios' pain. He rarely cried, avoided it even when alone, but the blur in his vision wasn't needed for Alune's almost motherly nature to wash over her.

Sometimes, Aphelios gets touch starved. On those miserable days he stays alone, keeps to himself and wonders of that potential soulmate he's been hearing so much about growing up. Someone that'd make his heart flutter and stomach turn, make his cheeks all pretty and pink, crack his outer shell that ran from conversation and interaction.

Aphelios wanted a bond like that more than anything.

Just follow the moon's light, they said.

He was suddenly shaken out of a pleasant dream showcasing Targon, celebrating with the rest of the Lunari after their release. Being brought back to the real world crushed his spirit for the rest of the day.

Familiar clanking of metal was audible at the door, making Aphelios' head turn to observe the source.

Mordekaiser was carrying a tray of freshly made pancakes topped with syrup and completed with a glass of water on the side. Breakfast, probably. But why would the large armored figure be the one delivering it? Surely a rich man such as Sett would have more than enough maids and people working for him to not send this tank of a man - If there even was a man in there. It was almost comical to see the large claws struggle to hold onto the tiny golden framed tray.

"Eat. The... boss has questions after breakfast." The deep voice informed, the alias used clearly unwanted as it showcased his disgust. It must've been humiliating to rule an entire realm of your own and _still_ work for someone outside it.

Though... that was a good question. Why _was_ he working for Sett, anyway? There must've been other ways to gather souls on your own.

Aphelios looked up at him in a questioning manner. That was definitely bad news for him, however it did spark his curiosity on how exactly it was meant to work as he lacked speech to partake.

The Lunari sat up, taking the food he was brought into his lap and taking the given utensils in both hands. Mordekaiser stood by the door, probably waiting for Aphelios to finish so they could head straight to Sett's room, or wherever the vastaya wanted him really. He ate in his usual pace, cutting the pieces one by one and overall taking his time with the meal.

"Hurry." He heard the iron giant rush him, making his violet eyes roll in annoyance as he only slightly sped his pace up. It took around five more minutes for Aphelios to empty his plate, downing the glass of water and putting everything on the nightstand beside him.

"Up." Mordekaiser instructed, Aphelios irritated by the way he was being ordered around. He motioned down to his dirty clothing with an index finger, to which Mordekaiser turned to look at him. "You'll be given new clothes when Sett... _B_ _oss_ says so. Likely after he's satisfied with the information that's about to be shared."

Aphelios sighed, nodding regardless and standing up. Only then did he notice Mordekaiser approaching, cuffs that seemd so tiny hanging by his metal index finger and clicking in place around Aphelios' bruised wrists. It made him wince and twitch his arms back, the cold material making his fresh wounds sting. Mordekaiser held onto a long chain now attached to the restrained Lunari, unlocking the door and heading down the hallway - seemingly endless.

During their short trip to the other side of the mansion, building, whatever the place could've been labeled as, Aphelios took the time to look around himself and observe the area. There were some portraits of Sett, of course, a few including a short woman with beautiful long, violet hair and vastayan ears of a matching color. It made him wonder for a bit as dots connected into solid clues; Perhaps a family member? A sister, or maybe even his mother? It was bizarre to consider this absolute beast would even have such a sweet looking woman a part of his life. Definitely not a hooker, because why pay for a golden framed portrait of a person you're planning to abandon in the next few days or weeks?

Then again... This boss figure didn't seem to be too bright in the head, so who knew, really.

They soon arrived to their destination, guards with long spears staring ahead on either side of the mysterious oak door. One of them was "kind" enough to step forward and open the door for them, Mordekaiser having to lightly duck in his armor as his height and width could sometimes interfere with his everyday activities in this place. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending how you looked at it) Sett himself was of an abnormal size, making the doorway seem large for Aphelios on his own.

A single chair had been presented before him, one that had belt-like buckles to restrict its victim from moving, or alternatively, running away.

"Sit." He heard the foreign realm's leader speak, Aphelios' brows furrowing as he sat down and took a better look around the room. His arms were slightly lifted as guards approached and tied him appropriately, leaving his hands loose. Sign language then?

Sett emerged soon after, followed by an intimidated woman that let her head hang low, resembling shame.

_What a scumbag._

"So, moon bunny," The cocky tone spoke up, dim lighting illuminating his disgustingly attractive features. "The plan is, I ask, you sign your answer, this young lady translates whatever it is your pretty hands are gesturing." He felt immerse hatred just looking at the tall man. Aphelios wanted nothing more than to punch him to the ground and kick him until his last breath. A cold blooded killer such as Sett deserved no less.

Sett held out his hand, Mordekaiser handing him the keys that were jingled near Aphelios' face. "And if you refuse to answer..." The golden eyes shifted to Mordekaiser, who twisted Nightfall and lifted it to hit the ground from a short distance. It was clear that the weapon weighed enough to break Aphelios' limbs on impact. "... Let's just say, it won't be pretty."

Right off the bat, Aphelios gestured a few words.

Sett quirked a brow at that, looking back at the woman that nearly jumped from only his gaze being laid upon her.

"Uh... He said he thought you knew everything about him already, sir." The sentence made Sett laugh. "Oh, doll," He turned to Aphelios with a wide grin, pulling his hands up to temporarily free him of the iron cuffs. "I do know the exact location of your dear twin sister, as well as the people who you might consider your biggest enemy. In fact, we've been talking and discussing a partnership." At that, Aphelios felt his eyes widen. Biggest enemy?

"I know _enough_ , Aphelios. Enough to punish your disobedience. What I still need is details."

Aphelios hated him.

Sett pulled a wooden chair of his own from the table nearby and turned it around, sitting with spread legs and arms crossed against the top of its backrest. "So, tell me, mooncake," Pet names coming from such a foul mouth made Aphelios physically sick. "Who else is in on this little escape mission of yours?"

No movement. Aphelios sat completely still, Sett unimpressed.

"Alright. Let's try that again." He cleared his throat. "Who else is coming?"

No answer.

Sett rolled his amber orbs, releasing a loud sigh at the lack of shared information. He waved a hand to Mordekaiser, who stepped forward and raised a hand, delivering a sharp slap to Aphelios' cheek. The Lunari cried out, being hit with metal armor almost ten times worse than a regular beating. It did slice his skin in two spots.

" _Who,_ " The boss persisted. "Are you working with?"

Though he was distressed, Aphelios' hands wouldn't budge. His fingers gripped his knees in two tight grasps, if it weren't for his pants his nails would've probably drawn blood from how hard he was holding on.

Another wave of Sett's hand, and another painful slap from Mordekaiser's clawed hand. Aphelios groaned, spitting blood on the floor beside him and looking back up at Sett.

"You're doing this to your own self." His vastayan ears twitched, eyes still as dull as they have been during their first encounter. "You know, bunny," Sett shifted on the chair, arching his back to stretch and tilting his neck either side to release relieving pops. "I've got much more important stuff to do. I've been in a _really_ bad mood lately, especially since I've had to postpone all bids on scheduled fights in the pits' arena because of personal struggles," How sad. Almost as if Aphelios couldn't care less.

Sett recognized the glare. "So _answer_ , and you'll be granted a nice bubble bath with clean clothes to put on afterward."

Aphelios gestured a couple signs.

Hopeful to some extent, Sett turned to the maid, who froze in her tracks as she almost refused to say the words out loud. 

"And?" He raised a brow, waiting in complete silence.

"He... he said... fuck you." She spoke, tone trembling along with her body. She probably thought _she_ would receive an equal punishment for even daring repeat the words in the boss' face. Guards looked at each other with shock written over their faces, the entire room filling with this tense atmosphere that made the people present feel ill.

Sett's eyes narrowed. He got up, approaching Aphelios. He stared at him for almost a whole minute, arm slowly reaching forward and petting the top of his head.

Aphelios returned the gaze, visibly confused with the sudden move.

"Morde." Sett said simply, stepping back and gesturing to the rest that were inside the room to fo the same.

Mordekaiser almost hesitated for a moment, or at least that was the impression Aphelios got as he didn't move for a solid ten seconds. Suddenly, the iron revenant lifted his mace, holding it firmly in both hands. Aphelios' eyes widened, a shiver shaking through his body as the tall figure swung the weapon. It hit his knee, Aphelios yelling out in agony and struggling against the buckles. He cried out, the pain almost numbing his entire leg as he sobbed from the impact. It was hard to tell if a bone had been broken, or perhaps a kneecap pushed out of place, but Aphelios already knew he wouldn't be walking anytime soon.

The Lunari wailed and bawled, body starting to shake as the voice inside his head pleaded for it to stop.

Sett had returned to his seat. "Who else is coming?" He repeated one last time, though Aphelios was too busy trying to mentally convince himself the pain was not that great - and that way perhaps lessen the suffering.

"Nothing?" The boss tilted his head. "'Kay. Mord-"

Aphelios whined out loud, shaking his head as tears poured down his cheeks.

_Currently no one. I came here alone to explore the territory and escape with enough information to share with our assassin so we could free our people._

The maid transferred everything to Sett, who seemed satisfied enough.

"And the assassins' name?"

_Diana._

"Will she be arriving soon?"

_I don't know. We didn't talk a lot. None of us know where she is._

Sett thought for a moment, listening to everything that was being passed onto him. Aphelios seemed to be responding with a delay, hands shaking the entire time and jaw quivering. His head hung low, cheeks heated and muscles tense. It hurt. It hurt too much to bear.

"Alright. Anything we should look out for in the meantime?" He searched for a possible heads up as a final answer, Aphelios shaking his head slowly.

_No... Only Diana._

Sett smirked at that. "Good boy." He sat up, walking up to Aphelios who was visibly startled to feel and see the tall figure approach. Sett unbuckled him, kneeling before him to look at the busted knee. He clicked his tongue, thumb and index finger lightly holding onto either side of the kneecap, making Aphelios shift and whine out loud.

The vastaya looked up at him, sighing lowly as he stood. He moved to the side of the occupied chair, one hand moving down under the Lunari's legs while the other supported his back. He lifted him bridal style, Aphelios still in great pain as his arms instinctively wrapped around the boss' neck and held on for dear life. Every new step Sett took made his injury shift more, Aphelios' head dropping to Sett's neck. He didn't know what he was doing. He only wanted the damn stabbing pain to leave him and his body.

He was carried out of the room, his eyes shut tight and features morphed into a grimace. Aphelios was unsure if anything was said to the iron revenant or any of the guards that surrounded, too distracted by the way any and all movement of his leg made it hurt more.

Sett put him down on a hard surface, only when Aphelios opened his eyes did he realize they were suddenly located in a bathroom. Alone.

He was seated on a marble counter, Sett peeling layers of his clothing off. "Up." He instructed for his arms, Aphelios spotting a wide, steaming tub nearby. It could definitely fit multiple people inside it. He raised his two limbs, in too much pain to resist, as his shirt was stripped off his body. As soon as he reached his pants, Sett had to pause for a moment to think through his next move.

"Alright, hold onto my shoulders," He started, ears perking up high, indicating his concentration and alert. "This will hurt, so I need you to stay still," _No shit it will hurt,_ Aphelios' brows furrowed, still following along and placing his pale hands on the broad shoulders presented to him. Sett standing over him while he was on top of a bathroom counter _really_ helped show how damn massive this guy was. It was really all Aphelios could think about whenever he saw him, but being close and alone like this... The size difference alone pushed him into complete temporary obedience.

Sett gradually pulled off bit by bit, as soon as the fabric passed Aphelios' knee the Lunari inhaled sharply. Still, he was careful, broad hands working around his clothing so diligently and showing effort to minimize the pain. Aphelios was stripped bare in no time.

"Y'know, bunny," The deeper tone nearly whispered, voice so low. "I wouldn't hurt you so much if you didn't give me a reason to."

Was this man actually joking? Did he _already_ forget the night before, where Aphelios was trapped under his weight, nearly giving his virginity away to someone as ruthless as this man? It should definitely not be forgotten that he's holding a number of his people captive either, doing Gods know what with their power, only to benefit his own cause.

Aphelios turned his head away, hatred swirling around the tip of his tongue, never truly finding an opportunity to spill. Sett noticed this.

"I know how you might-" A finger over his lips silenced the larger man, who looked ahead and into the angered violet eyes. It was almost as if Aphelios was trying to tell him to cut the crap, unwilling to hear any excuses. Nothing that had been done so far could be excused, anyway.

Sett's eyes narrowed, slowly moving Aphelios' hand away. "'Kay. Let's just clean you up." The raven haired man was once more lifted from his seat, Sett moving him over to the edge of the tub, letting him test the temperature.

Aphelios experimented with his hand, satisfied as he tried to shift forward and sit down, nearly biting on his tongue as his knee reminded him of the sharp pain he'll have to deal with for a bit. Sett stood behind to help him, letting the Lunari adjust his body underwater and sink enough until his head was appropriately positioned against the edge.

Once more, he felt a hand petting him. Carefully stroking the top of his head.

What has gotten into him? His personality flipped to the total opposite side of the coin. It was unreal, so bizarre Aphelios felt sick to his stomach. Something must've not been right.

He glanced up at the golden eyes that looked over him, recognizing... Sadness. There was no cocky grin exposing his sharp canines, no sadistic smirk or a furious glare. Only suffering of another kind, a small frown to confirm Aphelios' guesses, even.

Sometimes Aphelios wished he could talk, more than anything. Wished he could lessen the itching curiosity that swirled around his stomach.

Such kind gestures, a sudden sad gaze and a switch in behavior didn't do much to better Sett's picture in the Lunari's head. He was still foul, violent and not to be trusted. This could only be a facade for all Aphelios knew, so he didn't let empathy swallow him whole. Not this time.

After a few minutes Sett finally moved from his frozen position, taking a bar of soap and gesturing for Aphelios to sit up. Hesitantly, he did, holding his hand out as if to ask to wash himself alone. His wish was fulfilled, thank the Gods, granted the supply in a moment. Aphelios worked to scrub everything off his pale skin, splashing his face a couple of times and wetting his hair. Once he was all done, he glanced around for a way to rinse, Sett approaching with a bucket ready to use. He poured it over Aphelios' head, who desperately tried relaxing despite his tense shoulders and held in breaths.

He was scared. After having all power taken from him, Aphelios couldn't help but start to feel more and more intimidated by Sett's presence alone.

His bath was completed in around ten minutes, Aphelios helped out of the tub and dried by a clean towel. Sett even dressed him in some new clothes, carrying him back to his room after. Mordekaiser stood outside, as always, opening the locked door to let the two inside.

Once Aphelios was put down on the bed, he caught Sett's gaze again.

He quirked a brow in a questioning manner.

Sett opened his mouth, about to say something, but no words came out. He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. Doesn't matter."

Aphelios didn't take his eyes off him.

"Rest. I'll be busy the entire night, my schedule's looking cramped for tomorrow as well." As if not seeing this freak was a bad thing. "If you need anything, knock on the wooden headboard of your bed. Morde will assist you to the bathroom."

Morde? The huge guard that busted his knee and stood outside his room all the time? As in, a mass of iron and heavy armor will be helping him use the bathroom? Aphelios was really not looking forward to the following days.

Whatever.

He simply nodded, already laying down just to turn his face away from the tall man, with difficulty.

"Nia, the sign language maid you've been introduced to, will be coming to your room in a bit to treat your knee. She knows a healing spell or two, so it might lessen your pain."

Aphelios really disliked whatever side of Sett this represented.

"I'll drop by... tomorrow evening. Maybe."

_Please don't._

Aphelios just waved his hand and turned away from the vastaya, catching an equally as annoyed sigh escaping the other at that.

The opening of doors, followed by the click of a lock.

He was imprisoned once more. Alone. Far from home.

_Alune._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
